Tocar las estrellas
by SoOz BlacK
Summary: Una vez alguien me dijo: Yo sé que algún día podrás tocar las estrellas... Y dsd entoncs siempre lo intenté, xo dsd k se fue ya mi mundo se consumió... No sean malos cnmigo plis! S mi 1r fic :


Hola¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien jeje. Bueno no sean muy malos conmigo, k s el primer fic k scribo y me da un poco d vrgüenza :P suerte k mi cuñada me animó pero bueno, mi vida no tiene nada que ver cn sto. Y para complacerme ya del todo... podrían djar un review? Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Todo s d J.K.R. ((no me apetece escribirlo todo)). Menos Alice, su madre y como era el padre de Sirius ((k me lo he invntao))

* * *

-¿Por qué eres así! – Le gritó su madre, él solo se limitaba a mirarle con indiferencia. 

-…

-¡Contéstame! – Le volvió a gritar, esta vez dándole una bofetada, dejándole la cara colorada.

-No me toques. – Murmuró con rabia contenida. – Vieja arpía… - Dijo un poco más alto, lo suficiente como para que la mujer, ya en cierta edad, lo oyera.

-¿Qué me dijiste niño malcriado! – Vociferó la morena. El niño de relucientes ojos grises quitó la vista de su madre y miró a la puerta de la habitación. Allí estaba su hermano pequeño ((**Corríjanme si me equivoco **)), Regulus, el muy estúpido tenía una sonrisita burlona en sus labios, con malicia.

-¿Y tú que miras! – Gritó Sirius dejándose llevar por la ira que circulaba por sus venas. Corrió hasta la puerta y Regulus dejó de reír, Sirius comenzó a golpearlo con el puño, uno detrás de otro, mientras la mujer chillaba escandalizada.

Llegó un momento en el que, al joven de 14 años y ojos grises, se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba a punto de matar a su hermano a base de golpes; paró, se acomodó la camisa y se marchó ante la mirada expectante de su madre y la aterrorizada y amoratada de su hermano.

Caminó en silencio hacia la puerta principal, una voz chillona y con un tono triunfal le habló desde la cocina.

-Vaya, parece que el señorito se marcha. ¡Oh, que pena más grande! – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ya, Kreacher, ya. ¿Estarás contento supongo? – Dijo Sirius deteniéndose frente al perchero mientras cogía su cazadora.

-Mucho, señor, mucho. Kreacher está muy complacido de que el señorito se marcha por fin.- Dijo el elfo saliendo de la cocina y apretándose las manos una contra la otra, sonriendo feliz.

-Oye, si aún soy tu amo...¿por qué no te auto castigas eh? – Dijo Sirius recordándole que aunque se marchara continuaría siendo su amo, a continuación el elfo se fue de nuevo a su cocina y lo único se sintió fue el golpe de una cazuela contra la cabeza del elfo.- Bien, eso está mucho mejor. – Rió Sirius mientras salía de la casa.

A fuera corría una brisa de aire frío, que le hacía estremecer pero a la vez sentir bien. Caminó un par de calles más abajo, pensando, en lo que iba ha hacer, en lo odiosa que era su madre, en lo asqueroso que era su hermano, en lo poco afectuoso que había sido su padre con él… en fin…

Al llegar a una plaza se paró en un banco de madera pintado de blanco y se sentó a mirar el cielo. Era un día nublado y tenía pinta de llover, aunque se resistía. Dejó de mirar al cielo y observó la plazoleta. No era un lugar muy grande, con columpios y un tobogán. Un par de críos jugaban a la pelota y una niña, más o menos de 5 años, jugaba sola en un recuadro con arena. Después de haber estado un rato observando como la niña hacías castillitos de arena y luego se deshacían al momento, la pelota de los dos niños le dio en la cabeza a la chiquilla, lo cual hizo que Sirius se enfadara; la niña le había caído bien.

-Eh, vosotros. – Dijo señalando a los niños. – Pedirle perdón. – Dijo con autoridad.

-Yo no quiero. – Dijo uno de los críos, de cabello rubio y corto, y ojos marrones.

-¡Que le pidas perdón te digo! – Gritó enfurismado, haciendo que los niños se asustaran y corrieran hacia sus casas.- ¿Estás bien niña? – Dijo acercándose a la pequeña de inocentes trenzas castañas y ojos azules.

-Sí señor. Gracias. – Dijo la criatura dedicándole una sonrisa. Sirius se iba ha marchar ya cuando se volvió hacia la chica y le dijo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que si mojas un poco la arena, los castillos durarán más de 5 segundos en pie.

-¿Sí? – Dijo ilusionada la cría.

-Sí. Palabra de Black. – Dijo con orgullo Sirius. – Mira, te ayudo.

Sirius se acercó a una fuente cercana y con cubo que le había dejado Alice, así se llamaba la niña, volvió con el juguete hasta la mitad de agua. Tiró un poco de líquido sobre la arena y con la pala la cogió y la metió en otro cubo, con cuadrados en el fondo; cuando estuvo todo el cubo lleno, le dio la vuelta y lo hundió en la tierra, quitó el cubo de encima y quedó un sólido castillo frente a ellos.

-¡Jopeta¡Tenías razón! – Exclamó Alice contenta.- Me llamo Alice Springsteen – Dijo sonriendo.

-Sirius Black, para servirte. – Dijo él cordialmente.

Estuvieron largo rato hablando sobre como los niños la traban mal por tener pecas y llevar trenzas, y luego hablaron del hermano de Sirius, aunque él prefería describirlo como: "El estúpido cara-sapo", lo que hacía reír a Alice. Después estuvieron hablando del cielo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Comenzó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Yo sé que algún día podré tocar las estrellas, me lo dice mi mamá.

-¿Sí¿Y como lo harás?

-No sé – Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros de una manera muy graciosa -, pero mamá dice que podré si tengo fe y fuerza de voluntad.

-Vaya, pues que bien.

En ese momento, una gota tímida alcanzó la nariz del joven Black. Seguida de cinco más, que cayeron en la arena.

-Está lloviendo – Dijo Sirius. - ¿Vendrá alguien a buscarte?

-Creo que no, mi mamá cree que estoy en casa de Sara McOnnohr, pero como no estaba me vine al parque.

-Vaya… - Meditó un momento. – Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos, en dirección a la mansión Black. Pararon delante de una casita modesta, con jardín, muy bonita en comparación con la oscura casa de los Black, un par de casas más abajo.

-Mira, yo vivo allí. – Dijo Sirius señalando la casa.

-¿Allí? – Él asintió con media sonrisa ante el tono sorprendido de Alice.- ¿Y no te da miedo?

-Naaaah, te acabas acostumbrando. – Dijo recuperando su característica chulería.

-Será mejor que entre ya, mi mamá tiene que estar preocupada.

-Claro… - La verdad que le hubiera encantado quedarse un poco más con Alice, le había gustado bastante.

-¿Vendrás mañana al parque? – Preguntó Alice inocentemente.

-Por supuesto. – Sonrió Sirius.- Aún quiera averiguar como tocar las estrellas¿recuerdas? – Ella solo asintió y entró en la casa.

Sirius estuvo andando un par de horas más bajo la lluvia, hasta que empezó a estornudar y a sentirse un poco mareado. Cuando volvió a la casa de los Black, prefirió subirse al árbol que daba a su ventana, y trepar hasta colarse por ésta. Una vez dentro, se desnudó y secó, se puso un pijama azul grisáceo desgastado y se acostó, quedándose dormido al poco tiempo.

------------

A la tarde siguiente volvió ha aparecer por el pequeño parque. Y allí, en el recuadro de arena, estaba Alice con sus pecas, sus trenzas castañas y sus brillantes ojos azules.

-¡Hola! – Saludó Alice sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hola – Dije Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Ya pensaste en como tocar las estrellas? – Preguntó Alice, distraída por una mariquita que acababa de encontrar.

-Pues sí, lo estuve pensando, - Mintió el de ojos plateados – pero no se me ocurrió nada.- Dijo contento de volver ha hablar con la Springsteen.

Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre las estrellas y los perros; ella decía que, de mayor, le gustaría tener un gran perro negro, y en cambio él, decía que prefería que tuvieran dos colores, y así tuvieron su primera discusión de dos minutos.

Pero algo ocurrió en aquel parque cerca de Gimmauld Place. De repente una coche aparcó delante del parque, y de él, salió la última persona que Sirius esperaba que saliera. Era un coche del ministerio, por lo tanto podrían ser muchas personas, pero¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente aquella?

Era un hombre de 40 años más o menos, fornido, con pelo negro y ojos tan fríos como el hielo. Llevaba una barba de tres o cuatro días, vestía muy elegante, en su mano derecha un bastón y con una expresión muy dura en la cara.

-Papá… - Susurró Sirius boquiabierto de lo que veía, sin hacer caso a Alice, que se había escondido detrás de él, agarrándole la camiseta con fuerza.

-Me llamó tu madre. – Dijo el señor Black con voz ronca y tajante. – Dice que golpeaste a tu hermano… - Comentó arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí… bueno yo…- Intentó excusarse Sirius de forma inútil.

-¡No hay excusas que valgan! – Gritó con fuerza el señor Black, atizó a Sirius en la cara con la vara, cayó al suelo, levantando polvo.

-Lo siento señor. – Fue lo único que llegó a decir Sirius después de que se levantara y volviera a ponerse delante de Alice.

-Hoy, no vuelvas ha casa. – Dijo el señor Black con firmeza y frialdad – Me repugna cenar contemplando al engendro con el que el Señor nos ha castigado a tu madre y a mi. Suerte que después de ti llegó Regulus… - Dijo montándose en el auto.

Sirius se separó de Alice en cuanto su padre se fue, se sentó en el banco del día anterior y se puso las manos en el lado de la cara donde le había atizado. Alice, que hasta el momento se había refugiado en su espalda, se sintió preocupada y triste por Sirius; ella tenía la suerte de tener a unos padres que no la golpeaban ni con la mano y mucho menos con un bastón. Se arrodilló junto al chico y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó nerviosa. Él no contestó y cerró los ojos.- Si te consuela… llora. Yo ahora mismo estaría pegando pataletas. – Sirius rió quedamente, lo que alegró a Alice.- ¿Sabes? Hace un par de días me caí del tobogán y me hice daño aquí¿ves? – Dijo señalándole la rodilla, en ella había una pequeña costra.-, mi mamá dijo que eso no era nada y me echó una cosa marrón y dejó de dolerme. Si quieres, le pido a mi mamá que también te eche cosa marrón.- Sirius rió más fuerte esta vez.- ¡Un punto a mi favor!

- Vamos, que se hace tarde. – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

Volvió ha acompañarla a su casa, pero en vez de que Alice entrara le pidió una cosa.

-Quédate a cenar ¿vale? – Sus ojos azules relucían a la luz de las farolas.- Como tu papá te dijo que no fueras a casa, mejor que no vayas.

-¿Con quién hablas Alice? – Dijo la madre de Alice asomándose a la puerta principal. La mujer, muy parecida a su hija, miró a Sirius. No le parecía bien que un chico "así" andara con su hija.

-Con Sirius mamá. – Dijo Alice sonriendo a su madre.

-Yo… Lo siento señora.- Dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza. La mujer lo miró seria, no lo aceptaba.

-Anda, Alice, cariño, entra dentro.- Dijo la madre de Alice medio empujándola para que entrara.- ¿No eres muy mayor para andar con niñas de 5 años?

-No sé por qué lo dice.- Dijo Sirius con indiferencia.

-Sé quien eres, y por lo que sé muy buen chico no eres. Esta tarde vi entrar a tu padre hecho una furia a tu casa.

-Eso es lo que suele pasar cuando uno es muy cotilla, que ve cosas que en días normales no pasan.- La mujer lo miró con indignación.- ¿Y sabe por qué hoy no es un día normal? No, seguro que no.- La miró un momento.- Por que mi padre no suele aparecer por casa y si lo ha hecho es para pegar a mi madre. Ellos creen que yo no los oigo, pero, créame, que escucharía y reconocería un grito de mi madre a kilómetros de aquí.- La madre de Alice lo miraba expectante, sin decir nada. Sirius la volvió a mirarla con dureza.- Y ahora estoy seguro que si me privara de su hija me quitaría prácticamente lo más cercano a familia que he tenido en mi vida.

-… - Al principio no dijo nada, analizaba lo que Sirius le había dicho, observaba aquellos ojos grises que la miraban sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento dentro de ellos.- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a Alice!

-A mí no me puede prohibir nada, no soy hijo suyo.- La mujer se dio cuenta de que había dicho una estupidez, pues el chico tenía toda la razón de su lado.

-¡Prohibiré a Alice que te vea!- Dijo al fin echándose a llorar.

-Si se va a poner así, no le prohíba nada.- Dijo Sirius acercándose a la mujer enterneciendo un poco su tono de voz.

-No es eso…- Dijo la madre sollozando.- Tú no lo entenderías… márchate… ¡QUE TE MARCHES!

Sirius solo obedeció y se fue calle arriba, en dirección contraria a su casa. Mientras caminaba vio pasar por su lado el coche del ministerio, se lo quedó mirando sin prestarle mucha atención. Una vez que pasó continuó caminando calle arriba.

* * *

TACHÁN! Bueno... que les pareció el capitulo? Ya sé, creo que dramaticé mucho con la forma de tratar a Sirius y lo hago un poco la víctima pero k se le va ha hacer... no se me ocurre otra cosa... :'( 

Bien, y os preguntareis... ¿y d dónd salió ese padre tan cabrón? (( Y no os lo preguntábais, yo sí)) Pues es lo que hay dspués d vr mucho el Diario de Patricia ((un programa de TV que dan acá en Spaña)).¿Y por qué la madre de Alice se pone llorar? Espero sus reviews!

aTTe: xX-Sooz Black-Xx


End file.
